When We're Alone
by The Fox and Hen
Summary: Ouran High School Host Club Drabble series, Yay! I'm probably going to do all of the characters. Or try. It's basicly about the title, what they do when they're alone. Enjoy! If you like it, review it!
1. Chapter 1

Drabble series much? Yeah, I feel like writing some short, cute, OHSHC! First time for this topic, so don't get mad if I'm not perfect. Seriously, angry people are no fun. Annnnnway! Onto the story{thing}

Haruhi liked to... well dance.

Yes, it's totally against her nature, and tomboyness and pretty much everything she was and is.

But she still loves it.

It's not, and never was, the kind of dancing you think someone attending Ouran Academy would do.

No, not the kind of stuffy, 1 2 3, 1 2 3, crap.

Haruhi likes to dance alone in her room.

Her tiny, yet very much her own, room.

Her dancing, is the kind of stuff you'd probably do if you were on some sort of sugar high, or were just plain high.

She'll pin back her hair, turn on the music, and bounce around like a very deranged monkey.

But she doesn't feel like one.

With no one around to judge her, she feels free.

And it's the best kind of freedom there is, because your'e not sharing it with anyone.

It's totally your'e own.

Good? Yay? Nay? Tell me what you think! If it's totally horrible, just remember, I completed this at 1:30 in the morning. Yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter? Already? {If one can even call a new drabble thing a chapter...} It's pretty impressive for someone of my extreme laziness. I guess one-shots and drabbles or anything of shortness and not much commitment are relatively easy for me... So, this one is about Kaoru who I think needs some more love because I he's just as epic as all the other characters, maybe even more so. Ok, story time!

Hikaru and Kaoru.

It's impossible for anyone, even the Host Club, to say one without the other.

It would be like saying Cheshire, but not cat.

Whipped, but not cream.

They go together, they are each other.

Kaoru thought about this as he watched the sleeping lump across the room that was his brother.

Or to others, his twin, his clone, another one of him.

Kaoru wondered who was born first. After all, they'd never been told. If it were him, maybe he'd feel like they were separated. A bit at least. If it were Hikaru, Kaoru was pretty sure he'd just be a jerk about it.

They did EVERYTHING together. So he wondered why he had this strange, black, resentment building up towards Hikaru. Kaoru desperately wanted his own life. And it scared him.

Would it be the same, if Hikaru actually knew what he was thinking?, As many people assumed he could?

Would it be the same if he knew you liked Haruhi? came a small voice he mostly denied even existed.

No. came the simple reply of his own thoughts.

Fin~ I don't know how I feel about the ending... Did you guys like it? I really do ship TamakixHaruhi, but there will always be a small piece of me that is totally dying to see KaoruxHaruhi. I know that's probably kind of weird... but after all, so am I. :D If you liked it, review it! Bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

If you were to actually try and be social with him, you'd find yourself subject to a harsh once-over and physiological diagnosis. Tamaki got one. (Though, it wasn't very accurate, for there really is no such way to define Tamaki, he just IS.) Haruhi got one; and it was, initially, correct. Renge got one; and it was obviously very much true.

You'll get all of these things, but you very likely won't find yourself in an actual relationship. (Friendship, or romantic) Because Kyoya, is very much a loner. Sure, he's in the host club; a group specifically meant to entertain. And sure, he knows (Very well, I'd say) Tamaki Souh, the most popular boy at Ouran Academy. But in truth, Kyoya just wasn't really a social person.

He treasures his alone time, though with the host club and all it's activities, it's far and few in between.

Lot's of girls still ask him what he does in his free time; after all, it was a normal enough question, he supposed. He'll wrestle a little with himself internally, and settle on saying he was always busy with Host Club business. What he really does though, is sleep.

If he had a dime for every night he'd had absolutely no sleep (Because he was doing homework, or working on a business report, or sighing over some sort of damages Tamaki had caused.) he'd be far richer than he, or should he say his family, already was. And so, he slept. And he enjoyed every damn minute of it, even if there was something he could be doing that his father would think was more productive.

When Kyoya actually got sleep though, he was very much akin to a bear during hibernation, in both the amount he would try to sleep, and what would happen to anyone who woke him up. Tamaki, of course being the idiot he was, found out the hard way. As did the rest of the host club, but maybe more from the sight of Tamaki afterwards then any actual experience. And so, for the most part, they stayed away. Because at this point in time, everyone knew, Sleep= Happy (Or at least less robotic) Kyoya.

* * *

Okay, I officially recognize that I SUCK at trying to update things regularly... yeah. Well, um, here's this. I hoped you liked it, or enjoyed it, or... at least don't regret clicking on it. Bye for now! (Hopefully for lesser periods of time, this go round!)


End file.
